1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tubular handling apparatus. Particularly, the present invention the relates to tubular handling apparatus having a main rotating structural member pivoting between a first and a second position. Additionally, the present invention relates to tubular handling apparatus having grippers attached to a stab frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to grippers that translate along the side of the stab frame as the main rotating structural member moves between the first and second positions.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Drill rigs utilize several methods for transferring tubular members from a pipe rack adjacent to the drill floor to a mousehole in the drill floor or the well bore for connection to a previously transferred tubular or tubular string. The term “tubular” as used herein is interchangeable with all forms of pipe, drill pipe, drill collars, casing, liner, bottom hole assemblies (BHA), and other types of tubulars known in the art.
Conventionally, drill rigs utilize a combination of the rig cranes and the traveling system for transferring a tubular from the pipe rack to a vertical position above the center of the well. The obvious disadvantage with the prior art systems is that there is a significant manual involvement in attaching the pipe elevators to the tubular and moving the pipe from the drill rack to the rotary table at the well head. This manual transfer operation in the vicinity of workers is potentially dangerous and has caused numerous injuries in drilling operations. Further, the hoisting system may allow the tubular to come into contact with the catwalk or other portions of the rig as the tubular is transferred from the pipe rack to the drill floor. This can damage the tubular and may affect the integrity of the connections between successive tubulars in the well.
One method of transferring pipe from the rack to the well platform comprises tying one end of a line on the rig around a selected pipe on the pipe rack. The pipe is thereafter lifted up onto the platform and the lower end thereof is placed into the mousehole. The mousehole is simply an upright, elongate cylindrical container adjacent to the rotary table which supports the pipe temporarily. When it is necessary to add the pipe to the drill string, slips are secured about the drill string on the rotary table thereby supporting the same in the well bore. The pipe is disconnected from the traveling equipment, and the elevators, or the kelly, are connected to the pipe in the mousehole. Next, the traveling block is raised by positioning the pipe over the drill string. Tongs are used to secure the pipe to the upper end of the drill string. The drill pipe elevators suspend the drill pipe from a collar, which is formed around one end of the pipe and does not clamp the pipe, thereby permitting rotational pipe movement in order to threadably engage the same to the drill string.
A prior art technique for moving joints of casing from racks adjacent to the drilling rig involves tying a line from the rig onto one end of a selected casing joint on the rack. The line is raised by lifting the casing joint up a ramp leading to the rig platform. As the rope lifts the casing from the rack, the lower end of the casing swings across the platform in a dangerous manner. The danger increases when a floating system is used in connection with drilling. Because the rope is tied around the casing at one end thereof, the casing does not hang vertically, but rather tilts somewhat. A man working on a platform elevated above the rig floor must hold the top of the casing and straighten it out while the casing is threaded into the casing string which is suspended in the well bore by slips positioned on the rotary table.
It is desirable to be able to grip casing or pipe positioned on a rack adjacent a drilling well, move the same into vertical orientation over the well bore, and thereafter lower the same onto the string suspended in the well bore.
In the past, various devices have been created which mechanically move a pipe from a horizontal orientation to a vertical orientation such that the vertically-oriented pipe can be installed into the wellbore. Typically, these devices have utilized several interconnected arms that are associated with a boom. In order to move the pipe, a succession of individual movements of the levers, arms, and other components of the boom must be performed in a coordinated manner in order to achieve the desired result. Typically, a wide variety of hydraulic actuators are connected to each of the components so as to carry out the prescribed movement. A complex control mechanism is connected to each of these actuators so as to achieve the desired movement. Advanced programing is required of the controller in order to properly coordinate the movements in order to achieve this desired result.
Unfortunately, with such systems, the hydraulic actuators, along with other components, can become worn with time. Furthermore, the hydraulic integrity of each of the actuators can become compromised over time. As such, small variations in each of the actuators can occur. These variations, as they occur, can make the complex mechanism rather inaccurate. The failure of one hydraulic component can exacerbate the problems associated with the alignment of the pipe in a vertical orientation. Adjustments of the programming are often necessary to as to continue to achieve the desired results. Fundamentally, the more hydraulic actuators that are incorporated into such a system, the more likely it is to have errors, inaccuracies, and deviations in the desired delivery profile of the tubular. Typically, very experienced and knowledgeable operators are required so as to carry out this pipe movement operation. This adds significantly to the cost associated with pipe delivery.
In the past, pipe handling apparatus have not been used for the installation of casing. The problem associated with casing is that the threads of the casing are formed on an inner wall and on an outer wall at the ends of each of the casing sections. Whenever these threads are formed, the relatively thin wall thickness of the casing is further minimized. Additionally, great precision is required so as to properly thread the threads of one casing section within the threads of an adjacent casing section. The amount of accuracy required for the delivery of the casing by a pipe handling apparatus, in the past, has not been sufficient so as to achieve the desired degree of accuracy for the installation of the casing sections in their threaded connection. The improper installation of one casing section upon another casing section can potentially damage the threads associated with such casing sections. Additionally, in the past, the pipe handling apparatus could potentially damage the thin-walled casing sections during the delivery. As such, a need has developed to adapt a pipe handling apparatus so as to achieve the desired amount of accuracy for the installation of casing sections.
Various patents have issued relating to tubular handling apparatus. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/923,451, filed on Oct. 24, 2007, discloses a pipe handling apparatus that has a boom pivotally movable between a first position and a second position, a riser assembly pivotally connected to the boom, an arm pivotally connected at one end to the first portion of the riser assembly and extending outwardly therefrom, a gripper affixed to a opposite end of the arm suitable for gripping a diameter of the pipe, a link pivotally connected to the riser assembly and pivotable so as to move relative to the movement of the boom between the first and second positions, and a brace having one end pivotally connected to the boom and an opposite end pivotally connected to the arm between the ends of the arm. The riser assembly has a first portion extending outwardly at an obtuse angle with respect to the second portion. The gripper has a stab frame affixed to an end of the arm, and grippers affixed to the side of the stab frame opposite the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,944, issued on Apr. 13, 1965 to R. N. Knight, discloses a racking mechanism for earth boring equipment that provides for horizontal storage of pipe lengths on one side of and clear of the derrick. This is achieved by means of a transport arm which is pivoted toward the base of the derrick for swing movement in a vertical plane. The outer end of the arm works between a substantially vertical position in which it can accept a pipe length from, or deliver a pipe length to, a station in the derrick, and a substantially horizontal portion in which the arm can deliver a pipe length to, or accept a pipe length from, a station associated with storage means on one side of the derrick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,507, issued on Sep. 2, 1969 to E. L. Alexander et al., discloses a portable rotary pipe handling system. This system includes a mast pivotally mounted and movable between a reclining transport position to a desired position at the site drilling operations which may be at any angle up to vertical. The mast has guides for a traveling mechanism that includes a block movable up and down the mast through operation of cables reeved from the traveling block over crown block pulleys into a drawwork. A power drill drive is carried by the traveling block. An elevator for drill pipe is carried by arm swingably mounted relative to the power unit. Power tongs, slips, and slip bushings are supported adjacent the lower end of the mast and adapted to have a drill pipe extend therethrough from a drive bushing connected to a power drive whereby the drill pipe is extended in the direction of the hole to be drilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,771, issued on Jan. 11, 1972 to Woolslayer et al., discloses an apparatus for moving drill pipe into and out of an oil well derrick. A stand of pipe is gripped by a strongback which is pivotally mounted to one end of a boom. The boom swings the strongback over the rotary table thereby vertically aligning the pipe stand with the drill string. When both adding pipe to and removing pipe from the drill string, all vertical movement of the pipe is accomplished by the elevator suspended from the traveling block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,122, issued on Jan. 14, 1975 to L. C. Cernosek, discloses an apparatus for transferring a tubular member, such as a pipe, from a storage area to an oil well drilling platform. The positioning apparatus includes a pipe positioner mounted on a platform for moving the pipe to a release position whereby the pipe can be released to be lowered to a submerged position. A load means is operably attached or associated with the platform and positioning means in order to move the pipe in a stored position to a transfer position in which the pipe is transferred to the positioner. The positioner includes a tower having pivotally mounted thereon a pipe track with a plurality of pipe clamp assemblies which are adapted to receive a pipe length. The pipe track is pivotally movable by hydraulic power means or gear means between a transfer position in which pipe is moved into the plurality of clamp assemblies and the release position in which the pipe is released for movement to a submerged position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,619, issued on Oct. 19, 1976 to Woolslayer et al., discloses a pipe handling apparatus for an oil well drilling derrick. In this apparatus the inner end of the boom is pivotally supported on a horizontal axis in front of a well. A clamping means is pivotally connected to the outer end of the boom on an axis parallel to the horizontal axis at one end. The clamping means allows the free end of the drill pipe to swing across the boom as the outer end of the boom is raised or lowered. A line is connected at one end with the traveling block that raises and lowers the elevators and at the other end to the boom so as to pass around sheaves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,684, issued on Oct. 30, 1979 to C. Jenkins, discloses a floor level pipe handling apparatus which is mounted on the floor of an oil well derrick suitable structure. This apparatus includes a support that is rockable on an axis perpendicular to the centerline of a well being drilled. One end of an arm is pivotally mounted on the support on an axis transverse to the centerline of the well. The opposite end of the arm carries a pair of shoes having laterally opening pipe-receiving seats facing away from the arm. The free end of the arm can be swung toward and away from the well centerline and the arm support can be rocked to swing the arm laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,666, issued on Sep. 13, 1983 to C. A. Willis, discloses self-centering tongs and a transfer arm for a drilling apparatus. The clamps of the transfer arm are resiliently mounted to the transfer arm so as to provide limited axial movement of the clamps and thereby of a clamped down hole tubular. A pair of automatic, self-centering, hydraulic tongs are provided for making up and breaking out threaded connections of tubulars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,629, issued on Oct. 4, 1983 to C. A. Willis, discloses a lifting apparatus for downhole tubulars. This lifting apparatus includes two rotatably mounted clamps which are rotatable between a side loading-position so as to facilitate the loading and unloading in the horizontal position, and a central position, in which a clamped tubular is aligned with the drilling axis when the boom is in the vertical position. An automatic hydraulic sequencing circuit is provided to automatically rotate the clamps into the side-loading position whenever the boom is pivoted with a down-hole tubular positioned in the clamp. In this position, the clamped tubular is aligned with a safety plate mounted on the boom to prevent a clamped tubular from slipping from the clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,501, issued on Jan. 8, 1985 to Haney, discloses a platform positioning system for a drilling operation which includes a support structure and a transfer arm pivotally connected to the support structure to rotate about a first axis. This platform positioning system includes a platform which is pivotally connected to the support structure to rotate about a second axis, and rod which is mounted between the transfer arm and the platform. The position of the arm and platform axes and the length of the rod are selected such that the transfer arm automatically and progressively raises the platform to the raised position by means of the rod as the transfer arm moves to the raised position. The transfer arm automatically and progressively lowers the platform to the lowered position by means of the rod as the transfer arm moves to the lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,066, issued on Jun. 17, 1986 to Nelmark et al., discloses an apparatus for handling drill pipes and used in association with blast holes. This system allows a drill pipe to be more easily connected and disconnected to a drill string in a hole being drilled at an angle. A receptacle is formed at the lower end of the carrier that has hydraulically operated doors secured by a hydraulically operated lock. A gate near the upper end is pneumatically operated in response to the hydraulic operation of the receptacle lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,230, issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to P. Slettedal, discloses a pipe handling apparatus which is adapted for automated drilling operations. Drill pipes are manipulated between substantially horizontal and vertical positions. The apparatus is used with a top mounted drilling device which is rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis. The apparatus utilizes a strongback provided with clamps to hold and manipulate pipes. The strongback is rotatably connected to the same axis as the drilling device. The strongback moves up or down with the drilling device. A brace unit is attached to the strongback to be rotatable about a second axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,604, issued on May 30, 1989 to Brittain et al., discloses a pipe moving apparatus and method for moving casing or pipe from a horizontal position adjacent a well to a vertical position over the well bore. The machine includes a boom movable between a lowered position and a raised position by a hydraulic ram. A strongback grips the pipe and holds the same until the pipe is vertically positioned. Thereafter, a hydraulic ram on the strongback is actuated thereby lowering the pipe or casing onto the string suspended in the well bore and the additional pipe or casing joint is threaded thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,581, issued on Nov. 24, 1987 H. L. Adair, discloses a method for positioning a transfer arm for the movement of drill pipe. A drilling mast and a transfer arm is mounted at a first axis adjacent the mast to move between a lowered position near ground level and an upper position aligned with the mast. A reaction point anchor is fixed with respect to the drilling mast and spaced from the first axis. A fixed length link is pivotally mounted to the transfer arm at a second axis, spaced from the first axis, and a first single stage cylinder is pivotally mounted at one end to the distal end of the link and at the other end to the transfer arm. A second single stage hydraulic cylinder is pivotally mounted at one end to the distal end of the link and at the other end to the reaction point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,414, issued on Jul. 26, 1988 to C. A. Willis, discloses a drilling machine which includes a drilling superstructure skid which defines two spaced-apart parallel skid runners and a platform. The platform supports a drawworks mounted on a drawworks skid and a pipe boom is mounted on a pipe boom skid sized to fit between the skid runners of the drilling substructure skid. The drilling substructure skid supports four legs which, in turn, support a drilling platform on which is mounted a lower mast section. The pipe boom skid mounts a pipe boom as well as a boom linkage, a motor, and a hydraulic pump adapted to power the pipe boom linkage. Mechanical position locks hold the upper skid in relative position over the lower skid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,454, issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to R. S. Sorokan, discloses a pipe handling method which is used to move tubulars used from a horizontal position on a pipe rack adjacent the well bore to a vertical position over the wall center. This method utilizes bicep and forearm assemblies and a gripper head for attachment to the tubular. The path of the tubular being moved is close to the conventional path of the tubular utilizing known cable transfer techniques so as to allow access to the drill floor through the V-door of the drill rig. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,807 describes an apparatus for carrying out the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,454.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,573, issued on Aug. 26, 2003 to H. W. F. Day, discloses a pipe handling system for an offshore structure. The pipe handling system transfers the pipes from a horizontal pipe rack adjacent to the drill floor to a vertical orientation in a set-back area of the drill floor where the drill string is made up for lowering downhole. The cantilevered drill floor is utilized with the pipe handling system so as to save platform space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,414, issued on Mar. 16, 2004 to Simpson et al., discloses a tubular transfer system for moving pipe between a substantial horizontal position on the catwalk and a substantially vertical position at the rig floor entry. Bundles of individual tubulars are moved to a process area where a stand make-up/break-out machine makes up the tubular stands. The bucking machine aligns and stabs the connections and makes up the connection to the correct torque. The tubular stand is then transferred from the machine to a stand storage area. A trolley is moved into position over the pick-up area to retrieve the stands. The stands are clamped to the trolley and the trolley is moved from a substantially horizontal position to a substantially vertical position at the rig floor entry. A vertical pipe-racking machine transfers the stands to the traveling equipment. The traveling equipment makes up the stand connection and the stand is run into the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,614, issued on Aug. 24, 2004 to M. S. Oser, discloses another system and method for transferring pipe. A pipe shuttle is used for moving a pipe joint into a first position and then lifting upwardly toward an upper second position.
In well drilling and well completion operations, it is necessary to lift and properly align lengths of downhole tubulars. For example, in oil or water well drilling, multiple lengths of drill pipe must often be raised from a horizontal position at or near ground level to a vertical position aligned with the centerline of the well. Such lifting and aligning operations require clamps for securely holding the pipe in place as it is lifted. When a pivotally mounted pipe boom is used, this boom must support large loads in several different orientations.
Compounding this problem is the fact that each joint of a length of a down-hole tubular must be closely aligned with a string of such tubulars after it has been lifted to the vertical position, such as when a drill pipe or casing is made up. A clamp, or gripper, for this purpose should preferably provide a necessary alignment for down-hole tubulars having various diameters, without any adjustment. Proper alignment has been a problem with many such clamps, or grippers, of the prior art, especially those employing pivoted clamping jaws. When pivoted clamping jaws are used, there is a tendency for the center of the down-hole tubular to vary as a function of the diameter of the tubular being clamped.
Various patents and patent applications relate to grippers of tubular handling apparatus. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/111,907, filed on Apr. 29, 2008 by the present inventor, discloses a pipe gripping apparatus has a first jaw with a pipe-contacting surface at one end thereof, a second jaw having a pipe-contacting surface at one end thereof, a tongue having a pipe-contacting surface at one end thereof, and an actuator connected to the first and second jaws and to the tongue. The actuator serves to move the first and second jaws and the tongue such that the pipe-contacting surfaces thereof move radially inwardly simultaneously for a substantially identical distance. A first link pivotally connects the tongue with the first jaw. A second link pivotally connects the tongue with the second jaw. The first and second links extend angularly outwardly from the tongue. The first and second pivot points of each jaw have a distance unequal to a distance between the first pivot point and pipe-contacting surface of each jaw. The pipe-contacting surfaces can be elastomeric pads, toothed dies, or rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,920 issued on Oct. 25, 1966 to P. Scott, discloses a portable apparatus for drilling down hole wells. This apparatus has a mast having an open side and a means for supporting a string of drill pipes rotated within the mast. A means for raising and lowering a string of drill pipes in a rectilinear direction parallel to the longitudinal centerline of the mast is provided. This apparatus includes a hydraulic cylinder connected through a suitable arrangement of lines and sheaves so as to apply positive force upon the power swivel so as to move the swivel upwardly or downwardly in the mast as desired. This swivel is mounted on a wheeled carriage which runs on suitable tracks carried by the mast. An elongate frame is pivotably attached to the lower end of the mast for swinging movement to an open side of the mast between a substantially horizontal position and an upright position. Releasable clamps are adapted to grip a section of drill pipe mounted on the frame for a limited longitudinal reciprocating motion thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,762, issued on Jan. 30, 1968 to W. H. Spiri, discloses a well pipe gripping structure having a slip body having a pipe gripping insert which is slidably movable horizontally into an arcuate guideway in the slip body. The slip body is retained within the guideway by upper and lower lips on the body. The lips have asymmetric retaining surfaces. The inserts are provided with teeth which advance vertically as the teeth advance circularly. The teeth of one insert are positioned out of alignment with the teeth of the other insert to increase the resistance to rotation of the pipe within the slip structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,811, issued on Feb. 9, 1971 to J. W. Turner, Jr., discloses a well drilling rig having a pipe racker apparatus in which a number of racker arms are controllable from a remote location to engage drill pipe tool joints and drill collars. One of the arms has a head for supporting the weight of lengths of pipe or drill collars being added to or removed from the drill string.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,640, issued on Nov. 14, 1972 to Cintrack et al., discloses a tipping girder with a transfer of tubular elements. This tipping girder has a plurality of adjustable guide nippers movably positioned on the girder for movement transverse to the longitudinal axis thereof. There are adjustable locking nippers movably mounted on the girder for movement parallel to and transverse to the longitudinal axis thereof. The locking nippers are constructed to automatically engage and lock a rod on the girder when it is moved away from the horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,21, issued on Apr. 23, 1974 to Moroz et al., discloses a pipe centering apparatus. This apparatus has a carriage with a column mounted thereon to support a pipe end jointing mechanism. The carriage has a receptacle together with the column. The column pivotally supports a cantilever member of which the free extremity pivotably supports the pipe end jointing mechanism including coaxially arranged grippers adapted to retain the ends of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,270, issued on Dec. 1, 1981 to H. L. Adair, discloses a self-centering clamp for down-hole tubulars. This clamp includes first and second opposed clamping members guided along a clamping axis by first and second guide channels defined by a frame. Each clamping member defines a hydraulic cylinder in which is disposed a piston which is rigidly mounted to the frame. A rack is coupled to move with each of the clamping members. These racks are interconnected via a pinion gear which meshes with both racks so that the two clamping members move in a counter-directional manner and remain equidistant from a central point on the clamping axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,897, issued on Sep. 13, 1983 to Willis, discloses self-centering clamp for drilling tubulars. This self-centering clamp includes first and second transverse guide rods. Two opposed clamping jaws are guided along the first guide rod. These jaws are positioned by two opposed rocker arms, each of which is mounted to a cross brace which slides along the second guide rod. The rocker arms are symmetrically positioned by a link mechanism which also slides along the second guide rod and by a hydraulic cylinder coupled between the two rocker arms. The frame is pivotably mounted to a pipe boom so as to rotate about an axis parallel to the clamped pipe and transverse to the first and second guide rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,237 issued on Mar. 17, 1987 to R. J. Lessway, discloses an automatic centering and gripping apparatus which includes a housing in which is slidably mounted on a longitudinal movable operator body. A pair of gripper arms are slidably mounted on the operator body. Each gripper arm carries a gripper member engageable with a workpiece. The gripper members are moved longitudinally and laterally into gripping engagement with a workpiece when the operator body is moved in one longitudinal direction. They are correspondingly disengaged from the workpiece when the operator body is moved in the other longitudinal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,226 issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to V. J. Penisson, discloses a slip-type gripping assembly having an outer body defining a longitudinal through opening for receipt of the object. A number of slip bodies are circumferentially spaced about the through opening and are radially movable toward and away from the locus of the object. Each slip body is pivotable about a generally longitudinal axis and generally circumferentially centered with respect to the slip body as well as about a tangential axis. A respective force transfer formation is cooperative between each slip body and the outer body for transferring radial force therebetween while permitting the pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,647, issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Webre et al., discloses a pipe gripping apparatus for angularly adapting two misaligned pipe on one or more pipe strings. The apparatus has a housing having internal, opposing downwardly-curved surfaces therein and forming a longitudinal opening for passing a portion of at least one tubing string therethrough. A plurality of slip carriers each has an exterior surface contoured to match the downwardly curved surface and has a downwardly inclined interior surface. Each slip carrier is in movable connection with one of the curved surfaces of the housing. A plurality of slips have downwardly inclined exterior surfaces and longitudinal channels formed on an internal surface for holding gripping elements for gripping a portion of the pipe
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,801, issued on Nov. 30, 1999 to C. A. Torres, discloses a pipe gripping assembly and method. This pipe gripping assembly has primary pipe gripping mechanism and a backup and a secondary pipe gripping mechanism carried in a single tapered slip bowl. The primary gripping mechanism employs smooth surface pipe dies that set against and grip and hold the pipe without damaging the pipe surface. After the primary mechanism is set, toothed dies in the secondary gripping mechanism are automatically engaged with the pipe with only a minimal pipe gripping force. Additional slippage of the pipe through the smooth dies sets the toothed dies down against a wedging surface to grip and hold the pipe to stop its downward movement. A resilient biasing device is used to urge the toothed dies away from the pipe before the smooth dies are set.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,140, issued on Nov. 30, 1999 to A. Crippa, discloses an apparatus for loading pipes onto processing machines. This apparatus has a handler arm with a first segment and a second segment disposed in succession. Kinematic members are adapted to determine a fixed ratio between the rotation angles of the segments about the respective hinging axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,551, issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Sparks et al., discloses an automatic pipe handling device which includes a support frame mounted on a boring device. Removable pipe racks can be placed in position on the support frame to deliver pipe to the spindle axis or to remove pipe therefrom as required. The pipe sections are removed from the pipe rack and positioned on the spindle axis by pipe grippers mounted on hydraulic cylinders mounted on a rotating longitudinal shaft. The grippers and shaft simultaneously return the used pipe sections for storage to the pipe rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,555, issued on Apr. 8, 2003 to M. Casagrande, discloses an automatic loader for drill rods adapted to be used in association with a boring machine. The automatic motor has a store containing a plurality of drill rods and a movement assembly that is able to selectively remove, one at a time, the drill rods from the store to position them on the guide and drive assembly. The movement assembly is arranged in an intermediate position between the store and the guide and drive assembly so as to not interfere with the latter during the removal of the drill rods from the store.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,814, issued on Jan. 25, 2005 to Mason et al., discloses a pipe-gripping structure having load rings. In particular, a rotary slip supports a drill string having a plurality of slip segments connected to define an opening for insertion of the drill string. Each slip segment has a head region, a toe region, and an inner radial surface axially extending between the head and toe regions. The inner radial surface of each slip segment has a circumferential groove. A plurality of axially aligned drill string gripping inserts are attached to each slip segment between the head region and the circumferential groove. Each insert has a gripping surface for contacting the drill string.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,594, issued on Jun. 6, 2006 to Springett et al., discloses a pipe gripper and top drive system in which the pipe gripping system is located beneath the top drive unit. The pipe gripping system has an open throat for receiving a tubular to be gripped by the pipe gripping system. The gripping system has a body with first and second jaws movably connected thereto and a piston/cylinder assembly movably interconnected with each jaw for moving the jaws to clamp and then to rotate the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,035, issued on Aug. 15, 2006 to G. Lesko, discloses a method and system for connecting pipe to a top drive motor. This system includes a top drive motor that tilts about a horizontal axis and a pipe launcher that brings joints of pipe up to the drilling platform for connection with a top drive motor at a safe and convenient height above the platform. The top drive motor further includes a clamping assembly that grasps and pulls the joint of the pipe to the motor as the connection is being made. The clamp assembly supports the motor-pipe connection as the top-drive motor is raised in the drilling mast of the rig bringing the joint of pipe up into a vertical orientation for connection with the drill tubing string.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,166 B2, issued on Oct. 17, 2006 to Drzewiecki, discloses a tong assembly that has a body and a center member slidable relative to the body. A pair of clamping arms are rotatably connected to the body. The clamping arms are connected to the center member such that as the center member slides relative to said body, the clamping arms rotate relative to the body. The assembly also comprises a plurality of die assemblies, wherein at least one die assembly is mounted to each clamping arm and at least one die assembly is mounted to the center member.
A problem associated with prior art tubular handling apparatus is that the size of the main rotating structural member of the apparatus can limit the size of the tubular that is moved from a horizontal to a vertical position and vice versa. The tubulars can also be too long to fit within the V-door of an oil derrick. Tubulars can also be too large and too long to fit or pass by various other equipment associated with oil and gas drilling and production. The tubular may have a length that makes it difficult to pass through the opening in the boom, or main rotating structural member, of the tubular handling apparatus. Thus, there is a need to manipulate a position of a tubular that is gripped by a tubular handling apparatus so as to overcome these limitations.
It is an object of the present invention to deliver tubulars to and from a well head.
It is another object of the present invention to change a position of a tubular held by a tubular gripping apparatus while the apparatus moves between a first position and a second position.
It is still another object of the present invention to move tubulars vertically upward and downward above a well head.
It is another object of the present invention to manipulate a position of a tubular with the grippers of a tubular handling apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide correct alignment of tubulars over a wellhead.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows relatively unskilled workers to carry out tubular handling activities.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that has grippers that translate along a side of the stab frame of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tubular handling apparatus that facilitates the ability to introduce and/or remove the tubular through a V-door of a drilling rig.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.